Ore wa Yūsha Ja nai, Ore wa Goddo Ītā da
by Sagami15
Summary: Trying to save Humanity, Got betray and get experiment on, traveling around a ruined world while helping out the locals, got summoned into another world with their own disasters and some people thinking they are 'God'. Well, sorry to tell you this buddy. I eat Gods for breakfast. Warning bad grammer ahead (Being rewrite)
1. Chapter 1 Into a new world

**Chapter 1: **_Into a new world_

I don't own God Eater or Rising of the Shield Hero

On earth, the year is 2071, humanity is close to extinction and the world was slowly taken over by a creatures known as Aragami.

Aragami are creatures make out of Oracle Cell with their main Aragami core, They consume everything around them to adapt and evolve to fit the environment they are in.

The only way to kill a Aragmi is extract the main core from their body. So humanity create weapons to fight against the Aragami, the weapon is known as a **God Arc**.

God Arc are weapon that are infused with Oracle Cells. In short, the God Arc is actually an Aragami itself, with an artificial man-made core called the Artificial CNS.

With the God Arc create, humanity now have chance of survival and create a organization known as Fenrir to protect humanity from the Aragami threat. The people that wields the God Arc are known as **God Eater**.

But some human just have to play 'God'.

A previous Fenrir Far east Branch, Johannes von Schicksal, once try to trigger a Devouring Apocalypse that will devour all the living things on the planet with a Aragami name Nova, while saving the only a few humans only to live in the new world. While fusing himself into a Aragami but was stop by his son and the Far East Branch 1st unit.

Two years later, another disasters call Black Plague cause by a mysterious red rain which cause 100% death with no cure.

There also another person wanted to trigger the Devouring Apocalypse, but by other means. Creator of God Arc Soldier and Blood God Eater, Rachel Claudius, using Orphaned children as experiment to create God Arc soldiers and tricking people into helping said experiment just to trigger a Devouring Apocalypse. But in the end was stop by her own creation the Blood God Eater.

8 years have passed, a unknown calamity known as Ashland making humanity fell into another unprecedented crisis.

The ash particles from the Ashlands turn anything to ashes when touches, The Fenrir Branch has no means to fight against the Ashlands so the leadership structure of Fenrir eventually collapse.

The survivor create a underground base known as Port and create a new type of God Eater with high resistance in the Ashland know as Adaptive God Eaters or AGE so they can fight in the Ashlands.

But this story is about a lone God Eater trying to survive... in a new world.

**BREAK**

Location: **Abandoned City**

The Abandoned City, it was once conservatory and a library now it was in ruins and a feeding ground for the Aragamis.

A Lone male figure is seen walking through the public square of the city, the figure is wearing a tattered cloak with the hood up hiding his upper body from being seen, the wind blow a bit showing his lower body is wearing a black pants with harness strap on it, black combat boots and a black strap holding a large red container with what would look like a gun tip sticking out on the top on it at he's back(1).

Stopping at center of the square he was suddenly a pack of Orgetails surrounded him and looking ready for their next meal. The figure seems unfazed from being surrounded by them and look around him to count about 6 Orgetails surrounded him.

Suddenly all Orgetails pounce towards him with their jaws open ready to bite him. The figure just stand still when the Aragami are near him.

***FLASH***

***SLASH X6***

In a sliver flash all 6 Aragami was cut up and falling to the ground while the figure just walk towards the library area.

Upon reaching the library. The Figure sigh and lift his right hand which reveal a large black with gold and red essence armlet on his wrist(2) and black fingerless glove to remove his hood revealing a young man in his twenties, a messy shoulder length black with a streak of white on the front, his face have a scar in the middle of his left eye which cover by his hair while his right eye is dark blue.

His name is Kurogane Kiba a once Blood God Eater and a human turned half Aragami.

It's been eight year since the Black Plague was cure from the world and now a new disaster is gonna strike humanity again

He was once experimented by an unknown Organization that was trying to create prefect being to fight against the new crisis and Aragami by infusing Oracle cells into human body directly, but he manage to escape his prison and kill all the scientists in the Organization to prevent them from experimenting on other people.

Now he's a lone wolf just trying to survive in this hellish world. He can't go back cause his he was betray by the director of his branch and they might just continue experimenting on him since he was the only alive from Oracle infusion if he goes back.

For some reason he manage to survive in the Ashed world, probably his Aragami half stop him from turning into ash

*sigh*"This place should be good for a couple days, before the storms show up." He said

It's been two years since his escape. Now he's resting at the Abandoned library since he clear the area of Aragamis and take some cover over the storm.

"Well, another day of killing Aragami, another day trying to survive in this world" Kiba say in a tired tone sitting down near a book pile.

"Might as well read something to pass the time." Reaching his hand on the nearby pile he pull a old book out blow the dust away and look at the title.

"The Records of the four Holy weapons?" he said which sounds weird considering his giant weapon, but it was just story nevertheless he open the book.

Suddenly the book produce a flash of light, blinded him forcing him to shield his eye from the light. When the light die down he notice he was not at the Abandoned library anymore, the dark room surrounded by bricks wall and there's bunch of Men wearing robe beside him are four other people equip with a sword, bow, spear and shield, one of the robed man step forward.

"Welcome Heros, please save our world!"

There was a brift silence before the four other people scream

""""WHAT?!""""

Kiba just stare and said

"Saiyaku da"(This is the worse)

**End Chapter**

(1)The container is just like the one where they store their God Arc in their base

(2)God Eater 2 Armlet

This my first time writing a story not sure is good or bad, so please review and tell how is it


	2. Chapter 2 New world, New disaster

**I redid chapter 1 with more details while playing my recently brought God Eater 3 now with story behind it.**

**Please do not take this story seriously. I'm just typing this story for fun and from my Imagination**

**This chapter also give Kiba my OC a bit back story on what happen to him before getting send into the new world. It take place after GE2 Rage Burst and before GE3.**

**Don't like, don't read**

**I don't own anything except my OC**

**Chapter 2:** _New world, New disaster_

**Kiba P.O.V**

_You have got to be kidding me?!_

_My name is Kurogane Kiba and I am a 3__rd__ generation New-type God Eater and also a Half Aragami. Now I'm in a new world._

_Let's rewind time a bit before any of this happen, I was once just a Blood force God Eater just trying to save humanity from extinction from the current disaster call Black Plague, then stopping a mad scientist that wanted to trigger a devouring apocalypse and helping out local settlements. But then some unknown Organization try play with a dangerous game by infusing Aragami cell into people directly to make a perfect being to fight against the Aragamis, to create their own 'God'._

_How I know this? Well I was one of their test subject._

_Not volunteering of course, a year have pass after the Black Plague disaster passed, I was returning from a mission. My superior say that they received a S.O.S signal near the area I'm in and ask me to investigate. Once I reached the location, there wasn't any Aragami in site? Suddenly I was ambush and knock me out with knock-out gas grenade._

_When I abruptly woke up in between my unconscious, I heard some conversations about something about Oracle Cell Infusion and I heard distant faint agonised screams, follow by deep male voice and a dark figure before lost conscious again._

_This thing occur couple more thing before I finally woke up._

_Once I fully woke up later and find myself half naked and strap on to a operating table. They were ready to infuse the Aragami cells into my body, when operation began I can only feel one thing._

_It was a pain_

_The pain was tortures. Having your inside suddenly changing, the feeling of something devouring your cells and replace a new one in your was not a good thing at all._

_Once the operation was done, they say I was the only one alive so far and should be grateful to them for making me in a prefect being. I know they were not goanna stop experimenting. They're going to use more people on this experiment._

_So I have to stop them, with anger rising from hearing them experiment on innocent people my left arm starred to turning into a black monstrous claws with spikes coming out from the side, a glowing Aragami core on the back of the palm and 5 glowing claws for fingers(1)._

_After a small moments of shock I broke free and started killing all the scientists in the operating room before hunting others in the base, I don't like killing human but I can't let them live if not more innocent people lives will be use for their sick experiment._

_I was about to kill the last guy which I assume is the leader of this place he shouted at me saying that my superior gave them a profile that has everything about me and even if I go back nobody is gonna believe me since I was a Pawn in their game. _

_I was betrayed by my superior._

_I kill the last scientist my arm start to return normal, my left arm looks different now. It look like a Aragami arm with a core on back of the palm and glowing claw fingers(2), probably side effect from the infusion. I found my gears and my God Arc at the nearby storage area and some supply. I wore a black glove to hide my Aragami arm._

_I found out that most of the experiment subject either die from the Oracle cell corruption or slowly turn to Aragami but was kill before their mutation is complete._

_I know that those bastard will come back to check this place to see if the experiment on me was a success or not so there's only one thing to do._

_I have to fake my death and blow this place sky high._

_I put my old blood combat jacket on one of the corpse and set some explosion chargers around base to blow the place sky high. Making it seen like the experiment failed and they set the base to self destruct with me being dead in the Explosion._

_After I blow the lab I started travelling the world while steering clear of any base, scavenge some Abandoned God Arcs to improve my own, helping out some nearby local settlements with their Aragamis problem, encountering some new Aragamis, selling Aragami materials for supplies and try to fully learn what the infusion have done to me._

_I discover that I have a high regenerating ability, I can even survive with a hole in my stomach. How? Well when I was fighting a Borg Camlann who had a lucky shot at me, piercing thorough my stomach with his stinger. Which hurts a lot, But the after effect is I'll be very hungry, probably the Oracle cell inside my body is fixing the damage. So I either devour Aragami with my claw or God Arc to replenish my Oracle Cell or just eat food. ALOT of food._

_Speaking of devouring, I learn that when devour Aragami either with my claw or my God Arc(Since the Bias Factor is connected to my wrist) I gain some of their ability and some of their traits. Like Hannibal flames and tails or a Chi-You explosion and wings. _

_Since I'm a half Aragami, by devouring something I adapt and evolve making me stronger. Now I can even kill some of the large Aragami easily._

_I notice that I stop aging at the age of 20, probably another side effect from Oracle cell in me._

_On 2080, 6 years after the my escape, the Black Plague may have been cure but a new disaster start to form known as Ashland. Whatever touches the ash particle from the Ashland or Ash storm it will turn to ashes, human will die in within 10 min after being exposed out in the land. But I manage to survive in it probably from my Aragami half since I saw some Aragami survive in the Ashland or maybe I devour some Aragami with resistance against the Ashland without knowing._

_8 years have pass since my suppose 'death'. Nothing has change, discovering new Aragami and killing them, selling their materials to the local vendor near a settlement for supplies while avoiding any base and trying to survive in this ruined world. _

_After killing some Chi-You and extract their cores and materials I went to the Abandoned city to take some cover from the storm and rest since it was the nearest place in the area, after clearing the Aragami in the area I never expect that I would get send into a new world from just trying to relax and read a book and was pronounce as a hero by this weird robed people and was ask to save their world._

_Well I can't let my guard down since I'm in a unknown territory but I'll see what these people have to say first and maybe help out a bit. At least I still have my God Arc with me when I got transported into this world at least, so let's see what the future troubles have for me._

_I wonder, can I sell Aragami materials here?_

**BREAK**

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

Location: **Unknown**

Silence was in the room, The five peoples that were summoned just stare at robed man not saying anything. Then the guy with the sword ask.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you must have many questions, but our time is short. You are the four Heroes, summoned here by a ancient ritual"

"Summoned...?"

"I have a question, why am I here? Since you say four not five heroes!" Kiba questioned the robed man

"That, we do not know. But maybe you are a new hero that can help us, yes?"

A brief silence before the robed man continue

"Currently, this world is on brink of destruction. We ask of you, please lend us your strength." The robed man bowed deeply to them.

"Ok, sure lead the way" the guy with the shield say. Kiba was on guard since he's in unknown territory, so he just nod my head but suddenly the other three spoke.

"It's not that easy"

"Yes, I agree"

"We can go back to our world right? We will discuss your problem after that"

Kiba just at the three person that just spoken, don't know whither to be amazed of their word or stupidity! At least the shield guy is trying to find out what's going here first

For some reason, they are smirking? It's like they know something that they don't know

"Don't you guys know it's rude, suddenly summoning us without our consent?"

The sword guy who looked to be to 16 say as he wave his brandished his sword around

"He's right and beside, even if we done our job saving your world you'll just send us home. That's basically using us to do your dirty work"

The bow guy voice agreement with a glare

"You get where we're coming from, right? Keep in mind defending on your answer we might become your enemy."

The spear guy say with confidence while pointing his spear at the robed man

Kiba understand that they were trying to confirm their situation, but to raise their weapons and demanding to be rewarded. That is equivalent asking for trouble which he is not trying to look for since he have enough trouble already.

What he wants to know is where is he or are these people even telling the truth about the world destruction

"P-Please, at least meet the king before doing anything rash. You can discuss your compensation with him in the throne room."

One of the robed men opened a big wooden door and gesture them inside.

"Well, I guess that's that."

"No problem"

"Well, a talk is talk, even if it's the king"

With that the five people headed towards the exit. Compare to the previous dark room the hallway is bright and wide.

On top of that, Kiba look over to the nearest window to see the outside world and the place was not in ruin like the one in his home world is. While distracted by seeing the different between two world, the shield hero call out to him

"Hey, come on we're almost to the throne room"

Kiba take one last look before following them to the throne room where he'll get answer from.

Upon entering the throne room which is very big and wide enough to about hundred of people in it.

"Welcome four holy hero's, wait? Who is this fifth person?"

The man who looks noble sitting on the throne. He just leaned forward to speak. He didn't give a good first impression for a king.

"We also don't know my king, but it's just as good that we may have summon a new hero" said the robed man.

The king just silently stare at Kiba and red thing on his back or could be the new hero weapon which is unknown at the moment since he see no weapon other the thing on his back.

For some reason Kiba have bad feeling about the king

"My name is Aultcray Melromarc the 32nd. I rule the country of Melromarc. Please raise your head heroes.

"Now I shall explain the situation. This world is on the path to destruction."

The king explain saying that a prophecy saying that the end of the world is cause a wave call the wave of calamity.

The wave make dimensional fissure where the monster will come out and wreck havoc if something is not done to stop them. So they decide to try a ancient ritual to summon heroes in hope that they can save the world.

For Kiba, this is nothing new since his world was already on the brink of destruction already from the Aragamis.

As for the others...

"So you expect us to work for free, then?"

"That's sure convenient for you."

"...It's really selfish of you, you know. Dragging people that have nothing this problem from other world."

"Well, it's true we have no obligation to help you. And suppose we do save the world, only to get sent home empty-handed after all our hard work? Nobody would take a risk like that unrewarded."

Kiba still can't believe how these people can still can talk brazenly even in front the king, well expect the shield guy he seen know some manners and try to negotiate with the king. He decide to add his perspective regarding this problem

"I agreed with the shield guy, you can't just summon people from other world and assume that they will just risk their life to save your world without compensation. It's like sending us to death itself."

The king glance at his retainers before turning back to the heroes

"Of course, that goes without saying, we will reward you all handsomely for contributions towards saving our world."

The four looked excited while Kiba just look bored and tired since he just want to get this over with and so he can rest.

What! It's been a long day for him already. Fighting Aragamis, looking for a place to rest for the and then suddenly get summon to a new world when he found a place to rest of course he's going to be tired.

"Also, we will prepare a discretionary funds to support you on your journey. It's a small price to pay to ensure your cooperation in saving our world."

"Oh? Well, as long as you make it a promise..."  
"Don't think that means you own us, though. We're just cooperating for as long as you stay on our good side."  
"...That's right."  
"Yeah."

Kiba didn't know either that the three are trying to make themselves the enemy of this country or not but he would like to keep out of trouble at the moment.

"Now then, Heroes. Tell me your names."

'_Wait, I just realized. This sound like the book I read in the library, the book about the four holy weapons?'_

'_The sword, spear, bow and shield. But who is this fifth person that's with us now? Maybe a new Hero?' _thought the shield guy while starting at Kiba, a bit intimidated at the giant container on his back

The sword hero decide to introduce himself first.

"My name is Amaki Ren, age 16 and a high-schooler."

The sword hero, Ren, has a short black hair with a handsome face and delicate feature giving him a bishounen look, He seen to be wearing a black turtleneck sweater under a blue high collar jacket and a black slack. The Sword he's holding has a blue gem on the guard of the sword.

"I'll go next, the name's Kitamura Motoyasu, a college student, age 21."

The Spear hero, Motoyasu, he have long blonde hair, tied back into a long ponytail, he seems to be the tallest of the group, he's wearing a white shirt under a long red unbuttoned shirt with the sleeves folded to the elbow and cream colour pants. The Spear he's holding has a red gem near the head of the spear.

"Oh, me next? My name is Kawasumi Itsuki. I'm a 17 year old high school student."

The Bow hero, Itsuki, he have wavy light brown hair with a bit of perm giving him a charming look, he's wearing a white button shirt with a green blazer over it and green pants. The bow he's holding have a yellow gem on sight part of the bow.

"I guess it's my turn, name's Iwatani Naofumi, 20 year old college student."

The shield hero, Naofumi, has short messy black hair and a fairly sharp features, he's wearing a black shirt with a green and white sweater hoodie over it and black pants. The shield on his right arm is small with a green in the middle of it.

The king stare at Naofumi with contempt in his eyes getting Naofumi to have chill down his spine. Kiba notice this too, thinking his bad feeling about king might be true but for now he won't say anything until further notice and evidence. After that he saw the king turn his gaze towards Kiba.

"The fifth hero, introduce your name" said the king

"Kurogane Kiba, 24, a traveller"

They can't see his upper part since Kiba is still wearing his brown tattered cloak, the only thing they can see is his messy black hair with white streak that cover his left eye, black pants with harness strap, black combat boots and a large red container on his back.

"A traveller hero then." The king assume "hmm. Ren, Motoyasu, and Itsuki, eh?"

"...uh, sir? You forgot about us" said Naofumi, noticing that the king never mention both his and Kiba name.

While Kiba on the other hand have a thought

'_I can understand the king to forgot about me since it was suppose to be four heroes, but from the look the king had just now, It's likely king have some sort of grudges against the Naofumi. But that can't be right, since this guy was summon a while ago, there must be something behind all this_' thought Kiba

"Ah sorry, Mr Naofumi and Mr Kiba"

'_I'll just investigate this in a latter days'_

From what Kiba can tell, Naofumi was just summoned today, so he can't be the enemy of this country already when he just came to this world today.

"Now everybody, please check and confirm your statuses?"

"Huh?"

The spear, bow, shield hero and the God Eater were confuse about this statuses thing that the king was talking about. While sword hero look relax, too relax.

"So, Umm... how do we do check this... 'statuses' thing, exactly?" Itsuki timidly ask the king for help

"Huh, you mean, you guys never notice it the moment you got here?" Ren said in shocked tone but the smug know-it-all face irritates the others.

"There should be sort of icon in your peripheral vision, right? Just focus your consciousness on that icon."

The four of them focus on the icon and it expanded into multiple statues that filled their vision. Expect for Kiba, for some reason his statues is different then the others. In his vision display it shows a Health point, Oracle point and his stamina with his name under it on top left. He also have a mini map on the top right but it's blank at the moment and the bullet he have in his God Arc is Shown on the bottom right. In between the map and bullet is a panel saying long blade at the moment.(3)

"Level one? That sucks."

"Can we even fight like this?"

"Uh... what the heck is this anyway?"

"Don't you have magic back in your world? Here, it is something everybody can use. But for some reason Mr Kiba is different then rest? Maybe a new hero statuses?"

"You have got to be kidding me"

Kiba sweat-drop from hearing that answer. Apparently this world is like a normal world but game mechanic in it.

"Anyway, is there anything we should do now? Because being low level is not making me comfortable." "Ah, about that. I would like you to go on a journey to train and strengthen your weapons." "Strengthen our weapons? They're Legendary weapons, right? So shouldn't it be strong already?"

"I am just simply following the contents of the legend. It is said that the heroes will grow strong and strengthen their weapons on their journey."

While Kiba don't have worry about strengthening his weapon, since he improve his God Arc during his 8 years in the ruin world, salvaging Abandoned God Arc from those Fallen God Eater. An least if some sort new Aragami come to this world then maybe he can improve his weapon more. It's not like a new Aragami is just goanna pop out of nowhere, right!

Right?

"Can't we use something else while these weapon slowly develop into more stronger weapon?" Motoyasu asked while twirling his spear around

"We can worry about that later. For now we'll just try to get our self stronger like they said."

Kiba don't know about them but looks like he have no level or anything other then his health display. Maybe he help them a bit especially Naofumi since his weapon is a shield after all.

"Maybe we should team up together. So we can advance faster, right?"

"Wait heroes, you must gather companions individually to set off on your own journeys to become stronger."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because, according to legend, the weapons you're holding will repel each other, hindering your growth should you all operate together."

The four heroes saw a message warning near their weapon, showing them that, what king say is true. But Kiba didn't saw any message about that, maybe it only work on legendary weapon and it's user only?

"Well, I guess it's true..."

"So, we have to gather companions on our self then." Itsuki said

"Not to worry, we will gather companions for you, the best we could find. However it's going to be night soon. So for now take a rest for the day, you will begin your journey tomorrow." The king beckon to one of his retainers to show them to the guest to rest for the night.

"That, I can agree on." Finally he can rest for real.

**BREAK**

Location: **Guest Room**

Once they reach the guest room the four heroes check and study the menu about their weapons. While Kiba just went to one of the bed that have been prepared for them, he set down his container on floor shaking the room a bit, getting the heroes attentions before taking off his cloak showing them what's under it.

Kiba is wearing a tight grey sleeveless top with some black on the side, wearing a high collar jacket with his left arm in the sleeve and wearing black glove, while his right arm out in the open showing a big armlet on his wrist and fingerless glove.

On the back of his jacket is wolf like symbol but some part is scrape off.

'_Is he a cosplayer or something?_' the four heroes thought sawing his outfit. The God Eater notice the stares his receiving from the four people

"Yes, is something wrong?"

The four quickly return back to checking their menu. Kiba just shrug and lay down on the bed to take a nap.

A couple of hour later, he woke up hearing the four people talking something about 'alternate japan'?

Now they are talking about how they ended up here.

"So, based on the thing we discuss, I guess we also ended up here under different circumstances, too."

"That seems likely. I'm not really interested in small talk, but we should at least consolidate our information."

Ren tell them that he stumble onto a murderer trying to kill his childhood friend but saved him getting stab in return from murder weapon.

Motoyasu say that he dated a lot girls back home, some of the girls found out about his two timing and stab him.

Itsuki say that he was hit by a full speed barrelling dump truck while returning home from his cram school.

But what Naofumi say got his attention,

"Well, I was at the library when I notice a very old and strange book. So I picked it up and started reading it, and before I knew it I was here."

There was silence in the room before any of them can say anything, getting up from his bed Kiba speak out asking getting their attentions

"The book... Is the title call 'The Records of the four holy weapons'?"

"Well, look who decide to wake up" Motoyasu said

Kiba ignore him and focused on Naofumi for answer

"Uh... yeah, that's the book I read before I was summoned. Why, you know something?"

"No, cause I was summoned here while I was about to read the same book you were reading."

Having their attention they decide to ask him some questions

"Are you some sort travelling cosplayer or something before coming here?"

"Who's your current prime minister?"

"What's with the big container you're carrying?"

Kiba close his eyes and think of an answer to simplify this

"Ok, I'll keep this simple. One: no, I'm not a cosplayer this is what I normally wear. Two: Back in my world, we have no prime minister and Three: The container contains my travelling supply and weapon."

"Anymore questions?"

There was a brief silence before Naofumi ask

"Why does your world doesn't have a prime minister?"

"Well, let me ask you this first. What is the year of your world now?"

The four look at each other questioning before returning their gaze back to the God Eater

"2018" Ren answer

"2005" Motoyasu answer

"2000" Itsuki answer

"2009" Naofumi answer

"What does the year have to do anything with this?"

Kiba close his eyes before opening them with serious look on his face.

"Well, the reason why I don't have prime minister is because in my world is humanity close to extinction... on the year 2071"

That answer stunned them into silence. There's the guy, in front of them, saying he's from the far future and humanity was to close to extinction.

"But, that's not all, before I was being summoned to this world there was a new disaster that just struck my world... on the year 2082"

That one give them a very severe shock

"Anyway, we should get some sleep. I'm still tired so if you any more questions for me, we'll continue it tomorrow." Kiba went to sleep again.

Seeing the God Eater went back to bed, they decide to call in for the night too and wait for their questions on the next day

**END CHAPTER**

Kiba outfit is God Eater 3 protagonist Fenrir battle suit but his left arm in his jacket sleeve to cover up his Aragami arm

1: There's a link in my bio for a picture of the Aragami claw. Just delete the space

2: Lindow's Aragami arm but with orange glowing claw fingers like the Devil bringer from DMC 4

3: The display statuses is just like God Eater 3 but with something extra

Please review and tell me what you think. If see any mistake let me know Thank you


	3. Chapter 3 Learning about the New World

**I know that my grammar sucks. But I don't care, as I say before on my last chapter**

**I'm just writing this story for fun so...**

**Don't like, don't read**

**I own nothing expect my OC**

**Chapter 3: Learning about the new world**

**Kiba P.O.V**

_Well, new world with their own disaster, just great._

_To sum it up, this world have a disaster call the 'Waves of Calamity'. Something about a wave that summon monster that wrack havoc to the world. So the king of this country summon heroes to help fight it back. Compare to my world disaster this is nothing new to me._

_I mean, come on , my world already have three disasters worse then this. Frist we have the Aragamis, then the Black Plague and the latest one is the Ashland. So yeah nothing new_

_But something has been bugging me. Why am I summoned too, when I remember them saying 'four heroes'? Not five_

_Not just that, but the king has been giving me a very bad feeling ever since I set my eye on him. The feeling of scheming something against someone and I think I know who the target is_

_The Shield Hero, Iwatani Naofumi... I think that's his name?_

_Anyway, ever since the introduction the king has been giving Naofumi a contempt look but not the other heroes. _

_Naofumi was summon with us so the king shouldn't have any grudges against him or could it be the previous shield hero, since they did say they summon the heroes from a ancient ritual from a old prophecy. So there must some history about the past of this world that might give me some idea._

_Looks like It's time to hit the library! Again!_

_Not just that, for some god unholy reason this world have a game mechanism as daily life thing. What the hell?!_

_But mine is different for some reason, maybe it's something special for the fifth hero?_

_But I'm not a Hero, I'm a God Eater dammit_

_I also found that the fours other came from a different timeline and era of the world. They die before being summoned to this world, except for Naofumi_

_Just like me, he was reading the same book that got me here. While I didn't die since I'm hard to kill now at least his not the odd one out_

_Well, first thing to do, is to find out more about this world, why the king hates Naofumi and most importantly... money_

_I still don't know whether I can sell Aragamis parts here_

**BREAK**

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

The next morning, the Heroes and a God Eater was having royal breakfast at castle's. For Kiba this is something new since back in his world the food supplies is limited due the Aragami, so most of the time they have ration food supplies or rarely a cooked meal.

The four others are still a bit shock about news the God Eater world that humanity is close to extinction, but they don't know what cause it or wanted to ask since it might bring back some bad memories for him

What they don't know is that, Kiba have already went through hell already.

There was silence on dinning table, Itsuki remember what Kiba say yesterday before sleeping so he decide to ask some question from the God Eater

"So... How did the humanity is your world become close to extinction... if I may ask?" Itsuki timidly ask

The three just stare at Itsuki showing a 'Are you crazy' look on their face, before they can say anything the sound of a utensil being put down on the table making them turn to Kiba who wore his cloak back on and his containers beside him and closing his eye.

Before opening his eye looking at the four Heroes with a serious look in his eye getting the heroes having chill down their spine.

"I can only say this, back in my world, there was creature that devour anything and everything they can find. Then we humans found a way to fight back against the creature but with a heavy risk in return. But then more disasters struck my world. That's all I can say."

Kiba don't want to fully tell them about his world history since they are just civil which have nothing to do with his world disaster or their problem. Don't want to them to get traumatize of his world.

Seeing that he doesn't want to continue they decide to ask another question

"What's with the big container? Your travelling luggage or weapon?"

"Yeah, something like that. I sometime savage things to sell just to survive."

Before anymore question can be ask, one of the servant came in tell them that the king have adventures ready for them.

So they return to the throne room, they saw about 12 peoples gathered here. Some look like knights while some others look like a mage.

"As I promise, we have gather companions for your journey. They are eager to make your acquaintance."

Kiba raise his hand showing that he want to say something

"Yes, Kiba?"

"I would like to go alone instead, I'm used travelling alone back in my world. You can give the companions to the others. But I would to like know something else."

The people's in the throne room shocked to silence from what the God Eater just said. The king got back sense

"I see, very well Kiba. What would like to know?"

"Is there a library in this town? I want to learn more about the waves before I depart."

Kiba needs to learn more about 'Waves'. If he was caught in crossfire he might what to do in that situation and maybe learn something about the history to find out why the king seems to hate the shield hero.

"Why, yes we do. I'll have one of the servant guide you to the library later after this, it's that alright?"

"Yes, I am find with that" It's time learn something about this world And maybe check the local shop to see if he can sell some Aragami parts for money and maybe buy a human-sized weapon

He will need money if he's gonna survive in this new world since his world currency won't work in this new place and his God Arc are meant for Aragami plus it's too big, some people might think he's some kind of monster in disguise wielding a giant weapon so easily.

"Now adventures, please choose which legendary hero you wish to accompany."

'_Huh, so they get to choose who they want to work with? Not the other way around?' _Kiba thought sarcastically

'_But it did make sense since we did come other world, they would rather choose their own people over us_'

One by one, each adventures crossed the room and line up behind each heroes, Kiba notice something's with this picture

Ren have 5

Motoyasu have 4

Itsuki have 3

Naofumi have... Zero?

"Wait a minute, your Majesty!" Naofumi exclaimed in disbelief

'_Ok, this is just ridiculous?! There's 12 People, they could have spilt into three each!' _Kiba thought in disbelief with his eye twitching in disbelief

But all of them seems to avoiding Naofumi for some reason.

Is it because his weapon is a shield?! I mean, sure it's not a attacking weapon but it sure can save some lives.

Kiba remember how the God Arc shield have helped him against Aragami. He even learn a new way of using the shield against Aragami during his travels.(1)

The king look stunned and didn't know what to say about this situation.

"I, uh... never imagined something like this could happen."

A robed man went to the king's side and whispered something to him

"I see, So there is a rumour about that..."

"Did something happen sir?" Asked Kiba. Hearing a bit of the whisper saying something 'not knowing the way' of something

"Apparently, there's a rumour around the castle that out of all the heroes? The shield and 'travelling' heroes is least acquainted with the way of our world."

"Huh?"

"In the legend, it is said that the heroes will have deep understanding the working of this world. But that does not apply to the both you?"

Kiba just stare at disbelief, what kind logic is that?! Understanding how this world work just by being summoned?! What do they think this is? A game!

Motoyasu nudged Naofumi with his elbow.

"I guess they were eavesdropping on us last night."

Kiba turn to the others and silently ask

"What did you guys talk about last night?"

"Well, since we saw those game mechanism that look Similar to the game we play back in our world, we assume that the game it might be similar to this world, Naofumi doesn't know much cause he didn't have the same type of game we played. That's probably where they get rumour from." Itsuki explained to Kiba

Kiba face-palm and sign from that explanation. Ok, it's official, everybody think this is some sort of game.

Maybe not Naofumi, since they say he didn't know much about this.

"C'mon on, Ren! You have five followers, can't you spare one for me" Naofumi begged Ren

"Well, I'm not used to having followers. I'll leave behind to those who can't keep up with me." Ren said and finished in a cold-tone.

But none of his followers move

Naofumi turned to Motoyasu

"Motoyasu! What about you? Don't you think this is cruel?!"

"Uh... well I... uh"

Kiba turn to Motoyasu and notice one thing make his eye twitch.

Every single one his party members are females.

What is he?! Some sort of Anime Harem protagonist?!

But he also notice that the ratio of men and women are not equal, there more women here then men. Something he find it wired but not that he can complain since this is their country's.

After while Motoyasu found what he wanted to say.

"It's... not my decision to make. Sorry"

Itsuki seems to be thinking some solution to this problem.

"I think it's the best if we each have three companions, but... we can't force against their will. That will be bad for our morale."

"Then, I have to go on the journey alone?!" Naofumi exclaimed

Kiba who feel bad for him is thinking of a solution to help Naofumi, but nobody will join him just because he don't know how this world works! He is still can't believe about that logic?!

So with that, he have only one way to help him. By joining him, maybe until he find some companions for himself.

"Hey Naofumi, why don't I join you instead?"

Everybody on the throne room look at Kiba in shock.

"Um... what about the our weapons? Won't we hinder it's growth and didn't you say you want to go to the library to learn what we're dealing" Naofumi asked Kiba

"Well, after finding out what we're dealing with then I'll join you, until you found some companions for yourself. It's better then being alone, right? Plus my statuses is different then you guys and I didn't have any message about weapon growths. I assumed that it only work for the legendary weapons. So I probably won't stun any growth." Kiba explained

Everyone who heard that was shocked about that news. The king quickly got over his shock and ask the other adventures.

"Is there anybody still willing to join Naofumi?"

Nobody say anything for moment. Then from behind Motoyasu, one of them raise her hand.

"My Lord, I will travel with the Shield Hero."

A young woman with long red hair step out presenting herself. She have a youthful facial features and is shorter then Naofumi.

But Kiba narrow his eye at her, when he first saw her, his whole sense and Aragami instinct gone haywire. Warning him that something about this girl is not right.

"Oh, Are you sure?" the king asked the girl

"Yes."

'_I'll have to be careful about this girl if she's joining us' _Kiba thought. Not trusting this girl one bit

"Are there anybody willing to go to Naofumi's side?"

Not a single person move or volunteering

"Very well. Naofumi, from this point on you will scout for suitable companions thought your journey and bolster your ranks even if Kiba is with you temporarily. Since we have decidedly unique circumstances, I will make a exception just this once and increase your currency for the month over that of the other Heroes."

"Y-Yes, Your Majesty!"

'_Well, at least I have somebody with me on this journey, even though one of them is temporarily only." _Naofumi thought thankfully that Kiba decide to help him when nobody else does.

"Then, I shall distribute the funds now."

At the king's signal. Five servants step up in front the heroes and present them their funds for the journeys ahead of them.

"I hereby bequeath 800 silver coins to Naofumi, 600 silver coins for the other three, and 700 for Kiba since he's going to be travel alone after Naofumi found some companions. Use this to equip yourself for journeys! Kiba please follow them to the gate, Your guide will be waiting there for you.

"""""Yes!"""""

And with that, the audience with the king has ended. Everybody began to leave the throne and self-introduces themselves with their party members

"Nice to meet you, Shield Hero and 'Travelling' Hero. My name is Mine Sphere. Let's do our best, okay?" the girl introduce herself to both Naofumi and Kiba.

"R-Right! Then shall we go now, Mine? Kiba?"

Kiba just nod and follow them across the drawbridge. He saw somebody waiting there at the gate of the bridge, must be his guide!

"Hello sir, I shall be your guide to the local library." The guide bow towards Kiba

Before Kiba leave with his guide he turn to Naofumi

"Naofumi, can I have a moment, in private?"

The Shield Hero is confuse, so he just nod and follow Kiba to one side to talk.

"So, what is it you need?" Naofumi ask him

"That girl, Mine, be careful around her. Because I have the feeling she have a hidden motive."

Kiba look at Mine suspiciously without her noticing through the corner of his eye before turn his glaze back at The Shield Hero with a serious look

Naofumi wasn't sure why Kiba don't trust Mine. But with the serious look he have, he just nod in agreement.

Seeing Naofumi Nod his head, he nod and passes some of his money to Naofumi.

"Uh... why did you give me your coins?"

"Because you might need it more then me. I have most of my stuff I needed in my container and you might need all the help you can get since it's not gonna be easy finding companions." Kiba explained to him

The shield nod seeing the logic behind it

"Get yourself familiarise with place and maybe find some weapon to fight with your shield and maybe find a shop that's willing to buy materials, I have some that can sell for money. I'll join you once I finish learning what we are up against. If I didn't join you by the time is night, then we'll meet up at the local Traven tomorrow."

Naofumi nod, and with that The God Eater and the Shield Hero went their separate ways

**BREAK**

**Kiba P.O.V**

The walk to the library is a sight, the town is very peaceful and nice. Since this place is not in ruins unlike mine. But I wonder, if the Aragami never exist will my world, will it be this peaceful too.

Upon reaching library, I thank the guide and went inside. The library is pretty huge compare to the Abandoned library where I got Summoned.

A female receptionist saw me enter and greet me

"Hello sir, how may I be a assist?"

"Uh yes, do you have any books about the world history and maybe about the waves?"

I need to know about this world and it's country if I plan to travel around this new world.

"Yes, please follow me sir."

I followed the receptionist to the back of the library and seated on a table before the receptionist tell me to wait she gets the book I needed.

Then I just realize something! I'm in a new world and somehow I understand their language, but what about their writing language? It's probably gonna be different, right?

The receptionist came with a couple of books and put it on table

"Most of this books are what you might be looking for"

I take one and open it, and I was right, the language is different. Look's like it's time to use a invention that I rarely use for reading.

I reached into one of my case components and take out a small casing.

Inside is a glasses with a high-tech look, this is not just any glasses. This glasses can see through wall with heat sensor to see what's behind or shape on the other side of the wall and it can also translate any language into the main language that the user set in to.

I usually use this to check if there's any Aragami in the area or behind wall(so I won't get a surprise attack from them) or translate language back home

I created this glasses by using some spare date pad that I loot from the lab, some still useable computer systems that I salvage from a abandoned Fenrir camp and a some usable Glasses which I was able to find during my travels

I thanked the receptionist and began to study about this world and the waves.

I hope Naofumi is doing better then me?

**BREAK**

Night time

By time I finished my study, it was night time already. So I went to a near by Traven to get something to eat. I saw Motoyasu and Itsuki in there partying with their companions.

I decide to sit in one corner to get some privacy away from the crowd.

I learned as most as I can before the library close for the day. From what learn, my bad feeling about the king was right

There's a country call **Faubley**, also known as the country of heroes

It is said that the heroes summons are supposed to take place there. But the king somehow summon the heroes here in Melromarc. I don't know what's going happen, but I hope nothing bad happen or worse. A War.

I also learn something about this country. That this country have a bad blood with another country call **Siltwelt**. A country of Demi-humans.

What are Demi-Humans? Well they are just like human but with animals features or look half human and half animal.

The book said that the past Shield Hero is founded of Siltvelt and now it exists for the sake of the Shield Hero.

Probably that's why the king hates Naofumi just because his the Shield Hero and probably have some bad past with Demi-human. And maybe summoning the Shield Hero here at Melromarc is to despise the country of Siltvelt. I hope the king is not dumb enough to do something stupid like causing a war with another when they already have problem with another country(from what he learn) and the Waves.

Speaking of Waves, The Waves of Calamity as they call it is a mysterious phenomenon that occur in this world.

From what the book say during the Waves there will a crack in the sky that summon monster that terrorize the world and the four Heroes are to fight back to stop the monster.

That's all it said. Nothing about the source or where it might came from. Which I find it unlikely, there must be something about this Waves. Something that cause it to happen, for now I need more clue to find out more about the Waves and maybe the source of it.

Since it's night time already, I guess Naofumi must found a Inn to stay for the night.

I hope nothing bad happens to him.

I'll find him tomorrow so I can help him out.

When I leave the Traven and decide to find a Inn to rest, I asked the locals where the nearest Inn might be and pointed to the building next door. I thanked the person and walk towards the building.

I saw someone familiar by the window of the building, so I quickly duck into the nearby ally to hide from being seen.

I saw Mine walking out with something in her hand, with a evil look and a dark smirk on her face, making my Aragami instinct go haywire again. Then she change her expression into the innocent looking girl and went inside the Traven.

I don't know what she's doing at this timing but I had a bad feeling about that expression she had earlier. I still wonder why my instinct go haywire?

I'll have to be careful around her.

And she came out of the Inn, Naofumi is is probably in this Inn. I'll have to warn him about that girl tomorrow.

I went inside and rent a room and call it a night

**End chapter**

**1: Dive From God Eater 3**

**I'm typing this story with what I imagine in my head**

**As I say before my grammar sucks and I don't care.**

**Anyway review, like or don't like then don't read.**


	4. Chapter 4 Betrayal and save the innocent

**As I said before I'm only writing this story for fun only**

**Don't like, don't read**

**I own nothing except my OC**

**Chapter 4: Betrayal and save the innocent!**

Next Morning

**Kiba P.O.V**

The sunlight pierce though the curtain and onto my eye making me turn over to get more sleep

But, I was awaked by multiple sounds running and commotion from the outside?

I got out of my bed and went to window to open and see what's the commotion outside.

What I saw make me think that I should've investigate what the girl was doing so late at night.

On the street is Naofumi in his underwear being drag by the castle knight into a carriage and headed towards the castle.

This can't be good

**BREAK**

**After separating with Kiba**

**Before the commotion**

**Naofumi P.O.V**

After my talk with Kiba we went our separate ways. Mine decide that I should get my self some armour and maybe weapons for myself with the money I have before heading out on the field.

So she guide me to a weapon shop that she recommend. Upon seeing the shop with big sign emblazoned with nothing but a sword.

We enter the shop, and boy the place is fill with weapons all over the places, I saw some armour here too. A useful tool for adventures.

Once we are in the shop, the owner greeted us, the owner look me with curiosity. Probably because I'm still wearing my home world outfit.

Then, Mine explain to the shop owner that I'm a Hero. But the owner was not impress since I look unreliable.

Make sense, since my only weapon is a shield at the moment.

After that, me and Mine discuss our budget with money that the king gave me along with Kiba's

Kiba gave me 200 sliver coins so that makes a total of 1000 coins I have now

So, we decided to use 250 coins for weapon and armour. While the rest will be keep for lodging and either buy some potion in case of injury or for recruiting allies

Since I never hold a weapon before the Owner recommended that I use a sword for novice

He give a Iron sword to try it. I have to use two hands to pick up the sword, since the weight was way heavier then my shield. Look's like I have to get use too it if I want to fight with it.

Suddenly I felt a shock through my body. Then the sword snapped out of my hands

Even Mine and the shopkeeper was confuse on what just happen.

So I try to pick it up again. And the same things happens, Body that felt like it was struck by lightning and the sword fly out of my hand.

Then a message appeared in my vision saying something about 'Legendary Weapon Rule Violation'

I pull the help Menu up to consulted the user's manual and found out that I can't use anything other then my shield.

Well, that sucks! How am I gonna fight with just a shield?!

After that, I tell them what happen and shop owner ask if he can inspect my shield.

Since the shield is stuck onto my arm, I held my entire right to the shopkeeper which is a bit silly on my part.

Anyway, the shopkeeper my shield may look small and useless but there's powerful energy at center of the shield where the jewel is.

I guess that make sense, since this Shield is a legendary weapon.

The shopkeeper seeing that I can't use weapons recommended me to some protective gear.

So, in the end I only brought a Chainmail with a free innerwear the owner give for free.

After changing into my armour, Me and Mine decided to head out on the field.

**BREAK**

Once out on the field, Mine explained to me that the monster near here are weak. It should give me a warm-up before fighting tougher foes.

The first thing we encounter is a round orange ball-like thing? Mine say that thing are call Balloon, more specifically a Orange Balloon, they maybe weak but pack a strong bite.

I try to defeat one myself, but that took me five minutes to defeat it and I only gain 1 EXP from that!

I hope Kiba is doing better then me since he was studying about what our future enemy may be.

Some of Balloon manage to bite me, but I don't feel any pain. Probably I got some high defense buff from the shield.

Then I saw the other heroes at a distance, seeing them easily dispatched the balloon with one strike. Even Mine is able kill one with two strike.

So, we decided that I will be defending while she attack the balloon.

After defeating some Balloon, My Shield emit a faint sound once I pick up some of the remains of the Orange Balloon.

I held the scrap near the my shield and it was absorbed into the jewel of the Shield.

I saw that my Weapon Book lit up, I check inside and a icon for an 'Orange small shield' appear. But it was still locked. I'm guessing this how I can get stronger. Maybe I need to gather more of the materials to unlock it?

And then we walk though the plains, encounter yellow and slaying all the balloons we found and fulfilling the Shield unlock conditions.

I asked Mine does the Balloon scrapes worth anything. She say that they are wroth on copper only and that one hundred copper is equivalent to one silver coin.

Well, I gather some scrapes even though it's only one copper, but hey, money was money!

By the time we finish it was close to night time already. Mine suggests that we head back to castle before dark.

I guess we'll meet up with Kiba tomorrow.

**BREAK**

Sundown

Once we reached the castle town, we went to the weapon shop to see if the shopkeeper willing to buy the scrapes.

He says there's a shop around the area that sells and buy monster materials.

Huh, that's something Kiba would like know about!

I also decide to buy some equipment for Mine. Since I couldn't attack at all, I needed to make sure Mine is to be well-equipped as possible for the fight ahead. At least, that was the idea.

But the equipment that Mine brought it to counter was expensive even with the money that Kiba gave me.

So I decide to negotiate with the shopkeeper to lower the price.

In the end, I spent about half of my money and I'm so glad that Kiba gave me some of his money. If not I might not have much money left.

After that, we went to a near by Inn to rent a room to rest for the night.

After renting two rooms, we went to the Traven next door for dinner and discuss what we're going to do on the next day.

With map I just brought, since this map is small it only shows the castles and nearby forest and village only. Which could be problematic if we don't know what's beyond the forest.

Mine suggested that we should head to the Raffin Village that's on the other side of the forest near the plains that we were at today. Near that Village is a dungeon for novice adventures. A good place to increase my level.

She says that dungeon have some strong monster but with her new equipment it should easy.

But I wonder what Kiba is gonna fight with? Since he did say that his weapon is inside the case but never shown us what it was.

After discussing, we finalised what we're gonna do on the next morning .

First, we'll meet up with Kiba here at the Traven and tell him our plans. After that We'll travel to Raffin Village dungeon to increase my level and maybe find some companions for me.

We decided to call in the night . We went back to the Inn to get some sleep.

Once we reached the Inn we went into our separate room to rest for the night. But before I sleep, I take some coins from my pouch and hid it under my shield.

It may been a touristy thing to do, but somehow it made me feel better knowing that I have some money to spare if I lost my pouch.

Lying on the bed, I think back on how much have happen. Getting transported into a new world, meeting different peoples from different time and era and the excited feeling that I have since yesterday.

Even though I met the other Heroes from different Era. There's one person word still haunt me.

That person is Kiba. A guy that came from a alternate future where humanity is close to extinction by some sort of creatures.

Sure, we all came from different era and time but a world where humanity is close to extinction was not something I would not expect of it.

I don't want to ask how his world became what it is now but curiosity gets the better of me

Maybe during our journey, I can try asking what kind creature that can cause a world extinction.

Other then that, he seems like a friendly guy. He even volunteer himself to help me when nobody does.

*yawn*

My eyes are getting drowsy from the long day I had, plus there's a joyful racket coming from the Traven direction. I can a faint voice of Motoyasu and Itsuki from amongst the noise. Maybe they are staying at this Inn too?

I extinguished the lamp light and went to sleep.

**BREAK**

Next Morning

The sunlight shine on my face, which meant it's morning. As I sat up and wiped the sleepiness out my eyes. I notice I was in my underwear!

Did I strip in the middle of the night?

I search for my clothes and armour around the room and I can't find them!

Not just my Clothes, even my pouch and old clothes are missing too!

I'd been robbed?! I need to tell Mine about this!

I ran next door where Mine's room is. I knocked on her door but no respond or anything.

I was preoccupied that I didn't notice heavy footsteps from the hall. Before I knew it the castle knight had surrounded me.

Before I can explain to them about my situation, they said the king ask for my presence and forcefully drag me down to a carriage in my underwear.

I try telling them what's going on but they just ignore me and look at me like I'm some criminal.

What the hell is going on?!

**BREAK**

Once we reach the castle, I was dragged into the throne room.

The king sitting on throne with his minister beside him.

I saw Ren, Motoyasu and Itsuki here too along with their followers I don't see Kiba anywhere, but Mine is here as well

But when I called out to her she shrank back behind Motoyasu and glares at me.

What's with that reaction?

Then I notice Motoyasu is wearing the Chain mail I brought yesterday.

Before I could voice out that Motoyasu stole my stuff the king silence me and call me a fiend?

What did I do?

Then Mine to explain the people inside the throne that I sexually assault and rape her last night at the Inn.

I look at Mine in bewilderment, all I remembered last night was going to bed early and sleep till morning.

I try to ask what's she saying and explain what really going on last night, but Motoyasu seems protective of her and call me a lair.

Then I ask the big question, where he got that Chain mail!

He say he run into Mine at Traven yesterday and talk before she gave the chain mail as gift for him.

But that can't be right, clearly that's my chain mail he's wearing. But given that my disappear last night and Motoyasu got a new set for himself. And the chance of Mine brought it with a her own money weren't zero.

I give up arguing with Motoyasu, so I try to explain to the king but he outright refused to hear me

This was misunderstanding! The people the people in the throne room look me like I'm really guilty.

Then I saw something that makes my anger rose. When nobody was looking, Mine, show a self-satisfied smirk on her face and stuck her tongue out derisively.

Everything fell into places.

Now, I know what is REALLY going on.

She set me up!

Kiba was right, she does have a hidden motive and I fell right into it.

I try to argue with them but the guards

The King was about give me punishment, I heard some noise outside the door to the throne room before it was knock out it's hinge onto the floor with the guards that was guarding the door knock out on the floor as well.

"**OBJECTION**!"

Standing there is person with a giant red case, a person that's be missing since this sessions started and maybe the person that can help me.

Kiba

**BREAK**

**3rd P.O.V**

Everyone in the throne was surprise by that Shout and sudden entrance, nobody would expect that somebody will kick the door down.

The king get his bearing back and demand

"What is the meaning of this!"

Kiba walk inside and stand beside Naofumi giving him a nod before turn his gaze at the king.

"Sorry about the door, but guards wouldn't let me through so I have to force my way in. And I always wanted to do that." Kiba causally said with a smirk on his face, thinking back on what just happen before his entrance.

**FLASHBACK**

After seeing the carriage with Naofumi in it headed towards the castle, The God Eater quickly grab his case and chase after them.

Seeing that the carriage went inside the castle at a distance, he add some Oracle energy into his legs to increase his speed. Hoping to reach Naofumi in time before something really bad happens.

At the castle gate, the gate was about to close some guards saw Kiba running towards them. When they try to stop the him, Kiba jumps over the knight, manage to get in before the gate closes and keep running to the throne room.

When near the Throne room, Kiba can hear abit of the conversation inside on what's going on with his heightened hearing, something about Naofumi 'raped' somebody

He saw two guards outside guarding it. They saw Kiba running towards them and try's to stop him.

But Kiba just jump kicks the door along with guards and busting though the door, making the door fly off it's hinge and knocking the guards unconscious at the same time.

"**OBJECTION**!"

Which takes us to we're at now.

**FLASHBACK END**

"How dare you interrupt this session! We are in judging the Shield Hero for his crime. I demand you to..."

*BANG*

Before the king could finish his sentence, a loud bang echoes in the room make every person in the room jump and something fly past the king and into the wall behind him almost hitting the minister.

Everybody saw two holes in wall with cracks behind the king, then they turn to the source of that sound and found Kiba holding something in his right hand.

The heroes from other world was surprise at what the God Eater was holding.

Kiba is holding a heavily modified black double-barrel revolver in his hand, it has a obvious extra barrel underneath for double shots, some orange glowing lines on the side of the guns and where the chamber is at, with a molded wooden grip and a wolf head design on right side above the trigger.(1)

The case on Kiba's back have one of the components open showing them where he got the gun from.

Currently the barrels is smoking showing that it was him who shot at the king.

"You done yapping? Good! Cause I want to know what crime did Naofumi commit and that you have your guards to drag him with his underwear." Kiba questioned as he twirl his gun. Even though he heard some while on the way here, he would like to know the full story.

Seeing nobody want say anything, Ren decide to explain what happen just a while ago.

"So let me get this straight, your saying that Naofumi sexually assault Mine? And the king was about to pass judgement before I came in?" Kiba repeated. Ren nodded his head.

Naofumi look downed, thinking that Kiba wouldn't believe him after that explanation, even though he didn't commit any crime at all.

But what the God Eater said next surprises him

"Yeah, I'm not gonna believe that bullshit."

"What do you mean you not gonna believe that?" Motoyasu exclaimed

Kiba just sign and palm his face in disbelief at this peoples. They didn't even check for one of the most important thing and the king already judge him guilty

Proof or Evidence

Plus from what he saw last night, he can already guess who started this problem.

"Well, let me ask you this Ren, Itsuki and Motoyasu. What's the most important thing you need before a judgment can be pass on to a Criminal? I'm sure you three must seen a police case once or twice already." The God Eater asked the other three heroes.

That question make Ren and Itsuki go silence, they were trying use the situation to make themselves look better in front of their party members and the king even though they know that Naofumi is not guilty at all.

But Motoyasu...

"What are you talking about? Mine said he rape her. Isn't that enough?"

Kiba turn to Motoyasu with deadpan look on his face

"And you just gonna believe that? Are you a Idiot or something!"

"Hey?!"

Kiba decide to ignore the idiot and went straight to the source of the problem.

"You said Naofumi sexually-assaulted you yesterday, right? If you were raped, there should some bruises on your body along with some problem of walking and being traumatized? But from what see now, you look rather healthy for a rape victim." Kiba questioning Mine

Before anybody could say anything, Kiba continued

"Plus, if you were raped last night. Why were you going to the Traven in the middle of the night? Looking healthy I might say, hm?"

The king having frown on his face, seeing his plan to frame the Shield Hero is falling apart by this 'Fifth Hero' interference.

Before the king could say anything, Kiba turn and look at him with a cold and serious look in his eye that sent the chill down his spine.

"And you, the King, even since we got here you ignore Naofumi and give him the contempt look. I don't know what's your problem with previous Shield Hero or Demi-Humans but if you have a problem with Naofumi then you'll have to deal with me first! You got a problem with that."

Everybody was shock at what Kiba just said.

The king narrowed his eyes at the God Eater

"Is that a threat? 'Travelling Hero'"

"No, it's a Promise"

The both of them are glaring at each other, Kiba finally had enough decide to end this and get out this place

"If you have nothing else to say, don't bother us until the waves. Come on Naofumi let's get out of here, staying here is making me sick." As he begin to walk out of the throne room

The Shield Hero got out of his shock and follow Kiba.

Upon reaching the door, Kiba look over his shoulder

"I almost forgot, I'll tell you this now. I'm not a hero, I'm just traveller."

With the Shield Hero and God Eater left the castle.

**BREAK**

Once outside the castle Kiba handed his cloak to Naofumi and store his gun back into his case.

"Here, wear this until we find you some clothes."

Naofumi thank Kiba and wear the cloak and decide to ask something

"Why do you believe me?"

They just keep walking in silence, until Kiba decide to break it

"Well, one: they have no evidence that you rape her. Two: The king had always giving you a Contempt look since the first meeting and three: you don't look a guy that will randomly rape a girl." Kiba explained to him

After they walk in silence, so Naofumi to ask another thing

"So, what are we gonna do now? The king probably won't help us after what happen." Naofumi ask Kiba

That question make Kiba pause and think of a plan to proceed

"First we need to find you some clothes, after that you'll have tell me what your shield can do, then we'll raise your level to make you stronger before the waves."

A sound of Grumbling can heard from the two making them hold their stomachs

"And maybe get some food since we both haven't eaten anything yet."

"But, I lose all my coins expect a few I have here" taking out the coins he store under his shield.

"Don't worry, I still have the money the king gave to us so nothing to worry about. Come on, let's get you some clothes and find some place to eat, you can tell me what know about the place and the Shield while we eat.

And with, The journey begins for The Shield and The God Eater

**END CHAPTER**

**1: A black version of Nero's Blue rose with the rose design change to Fenrir design.**

**Supposedly this chapter originally was together with chapter 3 but my friend recommended that I split it.**

**If you see any missing word, tell me**

**Anyway review, Like or dislike I don't care cause I'm just writing for fun only**


	5. Chapter 5 Getting armed and Slaves

**I own nothing expect my OC**

**Chapter 5: Getting armed and Slaves**

**2 week later**

Two week had passed since incident with king and Naofumi almost being framed for a false crime.

But the king announce some false news to the public on the bulletin board, About The Shield Hero committed a crime and the 'Traveling Hero' threaten the him.

Probably the king trying to tarnished their reputations, luckily they have some allies before the rumour started. Plus Kiba have something to counter their claim.

It's sundown now, they are at a Traven to get something to eat after killing some monster, helping Naofumi to level up more and selling loot for money.

Naofumi is sitting in the corner table wearing new clothes with some light armour and a green mantle over it, with his Shield on his right arm. On his left biceps is a red and black armlet with a orange core in the center and the design similar to Kiba's Armlet but more thinner then The God Eater's armlet.

Kiba's case is beside the table since The God Eater have to use the restroom after ordering their food.

While waiting for their food, Naofumi look at the armlet on his biceps and think back on what happen a few week ago.

**FLASHBACK**

After leaving the castle Naofumi and Kiba pass by the weapon shop that the shield hero went the day before with the 'bitch' as Kiba calls her now.

The owner was just opening his store when they pass-by and was shock of Naofumi lack of footwear and pants and a guy carrying some sort big and heavy container like it was nothing to him.

He ask what happen and the both explain to him on the situation that just happen earlier.

After the explanation, the owner feel sorry for Naofumi for being robbed and almost got framed for a false crime. He lead them into the shop and see if have any spare clothes for him, Kiba decide to ask if he have any cheap armour for Naofumi saying that he'll pay for it.

After finding some clothes and armour at Kiba's request, The Shield Hero went to the back and change while Kiba talk with owner who introduce his name, Erhard.

Kiba ask does he buy Monster parts and does he have any light-weighted sword and maybe some throwing knives in stock, Erhard tells him that the some shop down is where people sell and buy parts, he said he have some throwing knives in stock and since not many people buy throwing knives these days he will give some discount along with the short sword.

When Naofumi came back, Kiba ask if he need any weapon thinking that his weapon was probably stolen as well.

The Shield Hero tell Kiba that he can't use anything other then his shield, he then explain that there's a violation rule that he won't allow him to use any weapons other then the Legendary Shield but can absorb materials to get a new shield with new effect.

This makes Kiba Face-palm, what is with that logic?! Oh, right, different world with different logic.

If this world is uses games logic as their daily life, then he shall take advantage of this logic.

Kiba ask Naofumi to check his Shield Manual to see anything about party systems. The Shield Hero check and found out something surprising, apparently when you kill enemy while having a party members you get to share the EXP with the group.

Naofumi realize that Mine never told about this. Probably already planned to betray him.

After that, Naofumi tell Kiba what he found about the systems and The God Eater immediately ask him to send a invite the party.

The Shield Hero try to send the invite, but for some reason the systems can't seems to register Kiba.

Maybe because his statues is different?

Naofumi explain to The God Eater on what he discovered

Kiba, seeing the problem got another plan, putting his case on the floor and open a compartment and took out a thin red and black armlet with a small orange core at center.

The Shield Hero notice the design is similar to his armlet

The God Eater introduce the device as the Divider Armlet.

Kiba explain that the divider was something back from his world, originally the device only work as a far range supports to the linked armlet on his waist. But The God Eater tweak it into something more than just a Support.

By linking, maybe the systems might recognize The God Eater as party member

Kiba instruct Naofumi to put it on his left Biceps, after putting the divider on a message pops up in front of Kiba showing a notification saying that the both of them are linked and are confirm as party member now. But another message pop up in front of The Shield Hero that warning him the EXP will be cut due to partying with a an unknown person.

Probably the systems still can't register The God Eater, Naofumi saw Kiba's name and health appear but no level under his own name and sigh in relieve, even with the EXP cut, with Kiba's help killing monster should be easy.

But Kiba wasn't done yet.

Since from Naofumi explanation earlier, he said he can't use any weapon but can acquire new types of Shields by absorbing materials. So opening another compartment on his case, he took out some Ogretail parts out and let the Shield Hero absorb the material into his Shield to see if he can unlock anything.

After absorbing the materials, Naofumi saw message pop up saying that he unlock a new series shield called the Aragami Shield. The shield is named Inugami is locked since he haven't reach the level of requirements yet.

The Shield Hero ask Kiba what a Aragami is? The God Eater replied saying it's was part of the creature that was causing his world close to extinction.

Naofumi was shock to learn, that the material he absorb is part of the creature that causes humanity close to extinction.

Before he can ask anymore question, Kiba said he'll explain it later.

**BREAK**

After that, they went to the nearest place to kill some monster so Naofumi can unlock and test out the new Shield.

Kiba will do most of the damage before letting Naofumi deal the killing blow. Since The God Eater is different statuses he doesn't need to level up.

Speaking of statuses Kiba discover something. Something very good.

Apparently the part of the status where the panel with the word long blade is his weapon wheel, it allow him to change his God Arc parts into other variable weapons, Shields and Guns.

But most of them is locked, only the basic form is usable with the exception of parts he's currently equipped.

It's have same concept as Naofumi's shield, he need to absorb/devour the right material to unlock new weapons. Plus there's three new types he never seen before, Biting Edge, Heavy Moon and Raygun. But he'll use the short sword he brought to not draw attention from other people.

Speaking of weapons, when Naofumi reached the level 4 amd unlocked the Aragami Shield. So he equip his new shield, it reminded Kiba of the Inugami Shield with the green crystal on the center but smaller compare to the God Arc Inugami.

Thankfully it's a attack shield with a equip effect of attack +5 and bonus effect 'Spike shot'.

This might give Naofumi a fighting chance now.

They went on killing monster nearby the plains, unlocking more new Shields from either scavenging or monster materials and salvage monster parts to sell until sunset.

Once they return to the city they went to sell their monster loot along with some of Kiba's loot from his world, specifically the Ogretail's parts.

Which gave a hefty price since it's never before-seem monster part.

After that, they brought some food and went to the Inn to rest for the night

**BREAK**

As promised, Once they got to their room Kiba explained on what the Aragami is, how they came to be, how the world is close to extinction, his previous and how humanity fights back against them.

After the explanation, Naofumi was shocked that he can't tell whether Kiba is just making up some story or the truth. But there's proof to show that Kiba was telling the truth.

The material he absorbed

The shop owner when selling their loot even say it's a never seen before item.

And finally his God Arc and Aragami arm

Yes, Kiba took out his God Arc and show it to Naofumi along with his left arm, now Naofumi know why his case is huge when he say his weapon is inside and why he cover left arm and not his right one.

Seeing a arm that's not human was shock to The Shield Hero at the same time curious on how did he acquire it. But Naofumi wouldn't dare ask on how he got it.

But Kiba saw his curious look decide to tell him how he's left arm was mutated.

He got his mutated left arm when he was betrayed by his superior who gave his info to some unknown Organization so they can do some human experiment turning people into half-Aragami. He was the lucky one to be alive while the others who got experimented died from it.

Kiba also told him that he have to kill all of the scientists to stop them from experimenting on more people's life.

Naofumi was shock of this and quickly apologize to Kiba thinking that he might have brought up some bad memories. Kiba just waves him off and say 'It's in past'.

The Shield Hero ask another question, why does he use a sword when he already have a weapon. The God Eater told him that since his God Arc is huge, it'll attract alot of unwanted attention and he'll use it if they face a dangerous foe.

Kiba said he can make him(Naofumi) into a God Eater, a pseudo-God Eater to be exact, which surprise The Shield Hero. Asking Kiba is it the same program he went through and how can he use it since The Shield won't allow him to wield any other weapons.

The Half-Human explain to him that the Divider originally is a long range link support with their individual God Eater, but Kiba said he made and tweak the Divider from those fallen God Eater armlet scrapes, making the user to be able to support and fight alongside The God Eater with a Crystallize God Arc or as Kiba calls it. The Crystallize Divider Arc or CDA

Kiba explain that, Comparing to a normal God Arc, the Divider Arc are weaker then the original against a Aragami but still can dealt some massive damage.

Kiba joked that the CDA could one shot some monster here since the creature are not Aragami. Which make Naofumi to laugh as well.

As for the legendary weapon rules, The Half-Aragami have a theory of the way to bypass the rule is by using some small item or maybe tools as a catalyst to form the God Arc making the legendary weapon belive that Naofumi is holding a tool instead of a weapon, he don't know if it would work or not.

So they decide to test it the next day.

**BREAK**

The next came and the two heroes went to Erhard shop to see if he has any old tools to sell or give so they can test out the theory they have yesterday.

On the way to the shop, They notice the people around giving them the stink eye. But decide to ignore and continue their way to Erhard shop

Upon reaching and entering the shop, Kiba ask why the people are looking at them like some criminal.

Erhard explain, saying the king announcing to the public about The Shield Hero commit a crime and that The 'Traveling Hero' threatened the king.

Erhard was a hard decision On believing the king or the two outcasts. So to make thing easy for Erhard, Kiba decide to show him proof that what they say yesterday was true

The God Eater take what seems to be a voice recorder for Naofumi and a strange object for Erhard.

Pressing the play button, a voice came out surprising The store Owner before recognize who voice is. The king.

They listen to the end. Naofumi recognize the conversation are from yesterday when Kiba came to stop the king from Framing him.

After hearing the recorder, they have earn Erhard solidify trust for them.

They are welcome to his shop anytime for stocks or other things.

Kiba request Erhard if he had any old tools he plan to dispose it and some tools to sell

Erhard was confuse on why he want it but nonetheless went to the back to get his old and new tools for him.

After getting the tools, The Shield Hero and God Eater went to a nearby forest to test Kiba's theory.

First Kiba explain to Naofumi on all different God Arc there is, before setting The Divider for his God Arc

Short blade. Quick but have less attack power. Prefect for combo.

Long blade. A prefect balance between power and speed.

Buster blade. Slow but have a very powerful attack. Can charge up for more powerful attack.

Boost Hammer. Same as the Buster blade, slow but powerful. But with rocket vent for a boosted combo and able to propel towards enemy.

Charge spear. Medium attack speed with charge ability for a powerful piercing attack

Variant scythe. Fast attack with the blade extendable for AOE sweep attack.

As for the other two, Biting edge and heavy moon. Kiba wasn't sure about them yet for now he'll focus Naofumi arc first.

After deciding, Naofumi choose the boost hammer. Since with his high defense, he can tank though some attack with the rocket vent and smash his enemy up close.

After setting Naofumi's Divider Arc to his weapon preference. Time test The God Eater theory.

Kiba passed a old hammer to Naofumi and ask him to focus on the hammer to materialize his Arc.

Holding the old Hammer, Naofumi focus on the hammer, his Divider core started to glow before a line of light came out of the core and connects onto the hammer making bright orange light before it die down.

The old hammer in Naofumi's hand has been replaced by a orange glowing crystallize God Arc.

The Shield Hero was in awe of the weapon he's holding and happiness since now he have something to fight with other then his Shield.

Kiba instruct Naofumi on how to use the Boost Hammer. The ignition boost and other stuff about it.

After testing out a few attacks, Naofumi notice there's crack forming at the face of the hammer before it dematerialize back into the old hammer which was instantly shatter apart.

Seeing how the old hammer easily break, Kiba have a hunch about and passes a newer hammer to Naofumi and ask him to materialize with it.

The newer hammer last longer before breaking then old one making Kiba Hunch correct

Kiba theorize that, even if the weapon is powerful but it's durability is still the same as the catalyst that was used to materializes it.

So they decided to use the Arc as last resort or for emergency. Until Kiba can solve the problem to materializes the Arc without the catalyst.

After that, the next few days they hunt monster getting their loot, getting Naofumi some new shields, trying to level up and trying to sell some of their monster loot for money.

When they were trying to sell their loot, the merchant try to rip them off by giving them a few coppers only, probably because of the false news being spread around the country.

Naofumi threatens the merchant with balloons that was biting his body under the mantle(Which was recommended by Kiba for surprise attack) and a gunpoint from Kiba, making the merchant scare giving them the correct amount and ask them to leave.

Not before warning him to treat them as normal customer so there will be no trouble in the future.

Now, they decide to get something to eat while thinking of their next plan of action. Getting companions

**FLASHBACK END **

"Here you go sir, enjoy your meal."

The sound of the waitresses and plates being put on the table got Naofumi out of his thoughts.

Seeing his and Kiba's food, which was a cheap meal since they need to conserve money. Even since the king's announcements, some merchant still try to rip them off or some people trying to rob them of their money

"Well, if isn't the Shield hero! Whatcha doing here all alone?"

And here comes a idiot who don't know how to leave people alone.

"Hey, where's your partner? Probably ditch you didn't he! Why don't you partner up with me then?" The Idiot said with smug look on his face.

Naofumi know that this person was just after his money, before he could give his answer he saw someone familiar behind the idiot.

The Shield Hero smirk which make the idiot confuse on why he's smirking for.

"Sorry, not interested. and who say my friend ditch me!"

The Idiot felt somebody tapping his shoulder. As soon as he turn around he was grab by the face by a gloved hand, the owner of the hand is none other than Kiba.

Kiba didn't change much, other then replacing his jacket with a black hooded coat with right selves folded to the elbow while the left one left cover his Aragami arm with a glove and a ripped wolf symbols on the back, with two pouches on his belt with his sword on his left side and on his right thigh is a gun holster with his black revolver in it.

The Idiot try to get the hand off his face, but The God Eater grip was too strong for him

"I'll be back a moment Naofumi. I have something to... 'Discuss' with this guy." Kiba then with a great strength lift the Idiot up and left The Traven through the front door.

Once outside, the sound of somebody being beat up can be heard inside Traven but nobody was batting an eye about this, like this sort of stuff happen almost all the time.

Which was true, since alot of people are still trying rob them. Even the Traven workers have lost count on how many times this happen

Usually Kiba will scare the people off with his glare or scare them off with his guns if the person is too stupid to understand that they wanted to be left alone.

The sound of beating died down, Kiba re enter the Traven back to their table while dusting off his hand.

"Sorry about that, some idiots think they could mess with me when I was using the toilet."

In the toilet, we see the Idiots that Kiba mentioned was beated into a bloody plup.

Most of them have broken bones, teeth missing and limbs bended in the wrong way.

One of them even has his head hanging through the celling.

Naofumi just wave it off, since knowing it was not the first time somebody try to pretend party up with them to steal their stuff or just plain robbing them.

The first time was when some adventures bother them but Kiba gave a death glare to scare them, if they are still stubborn they use the balloons on Naofumi body to fend them off.

The second time, some idiots try to threaten them to give up their belongings. Kiba threaten them back with a couple of broken bones and some bullet wounds from his gun.

The third time was... amusing to say, when the two outcasts were selling their loots, a person was about to steal Kiba's case with a Hit-and-run technique, which epically fail since the case is way heavy then it looks. The person was crashed under the heavy case, Kiba threaten to fully crash the theft if he try steal his case again.

"Anyway, we'll go see Erhard first thing tomorrow. See if he knows where we can find some trustworthy companions." Kiba told Naofumi

Even with Kiba's arsenals, they are just two people. They'll need all the help they can get against a the waves.

**BREAK**

After eating and paying for their meal, they left the Traven and making their way to a Inn to rest for the night.

The star shines onto the dark sky showing it's night time, the streets are empty of people expect the two outcasts.

Suddenly Kiba raise his hand to stop Naofumi and narrow his eye, Naofumi notice his friend have a serious look on his face meaning something was wrong.

"Kiba, What's wrong?" Naofumi asked

The God Eater just remind silence, suddenly turn around while pulling his gun out and pointed at the nearby alley way.

"I know you're there! Come out or I'll force you to." Kiba shouted while keeping his eye on the alley

Seeing Kiba on guard, Naofumi ready his Shield just in case of a attack.

"My, oh my, it seems you were able to sense me. It seems the rumour were true."

Coming out of the alley is a short man wearing suit with glasses and a top hat.

On his face is a sinister grin which make Kiba want to punch him since it reminded him of the scientist that experimented on him.

He doesn't seems to be fazed dispute having a weapon pointed at him.

"You heard of us?" Kiba questioned. The man bowed with the grin still on his face

"Yes, there's been a quite of rumour about you both. Oh great sir heroes and I heard you both are looking for some companions, am I right?"

Kiba eyed the guy suspiciously, not letting his guard down one bit.

"Yeah, what about it?" with his finger on the trigger

"Well, then I might have something to offer you both with that problem." As his grin become wider.

Kiba and Naofumi rolled their eyes, just another person trying to con them of their money. Not the first time this happen

"If you're just planning to advertise some stupid companions to join us, then sorry say buddy, we're not interested." As Kiba holstered his gun and began to leave thinking that this guy is not worth the time.

But what the short man said next piqued their interest.

"Oh no, my good sir, I have something far better then some inconvenient substitute. Interested?"

That stops them from moving, they look back at the short man who still have his creepy grin on his face.

"What do you think?" Naofumi silently ask Kiba

Kiba was thinking hard, on one hand here's someone who say have something that can help with their problem, on the other this could be just a trick to fool them.

The Half-Aragami sigh, knowing this type of person he probably won't leave them alone until a deal has been made.

"He probably won't leave us alone until we agreed. We'll see what he have to offer, but be on guard in case he try something funny." Kiba warn Naofumi who nodded and ready to change his Shield.

"Fine, you got our attention. We'll see what you have to offer." With his hand close to his gun ready to pull out at any moment.

Beloukas grin couldn't be more bigger after hearing that.

"Excellent, if you would please follow me, my good sirs" beckon them to follow as he walk away

As they follow, they never let down their guard down in case this was trap or a set up.

While following the short man, Kiba Left arm suddenly stared glowing through his glove getting their attention.

As Kiba look at his Aragami arm, a visions suddenly flashed before his mind, showing a silhouette of young female.

Before he was knock out of his thoughts by a concern voice.

"Kiba... Kiba... hey!"

Kiba shook his head, his vision return to normal and saw short man who have fascinating look and Naofumi with a concern look on his face.

He look at his arm which is still glowing softly.

"Are you okay?" Naofumi asked

Kiba just nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

A sound of clapping can be heard, they turn to the source and saw the creepy man clapping with a grin still on his face

"That's quite of the light show you just put on there. May I know what that was?"

"Whatever it is, it's none of your business. So are you gonna show us what you have or we could just leave now." Kiba frown while pulling his sleeve down further to hide the glowing.

The short man give a creepy smirk before walking again.

After a short walk the short man led them to a hidden dark street where a huge tent that resembles a circus tent can be seen.

"Right this way, Sir Heroes."

Opening the flap of the tent and went inside with the two following.

Once inside, they saw cages and crates around the place.

The Hero and God Eater was full on guard in case this was a trap.

"So what exactly are you actually offering us? Monster?" Naofumi asked the man as he can hear some growling and see some humanoid shadows with glowing eyes in some cages but can't see what's inside it

Kiba was able to see probably in dark due to his Aragami nature.

He look inside one of cages and saw what would look like a hybrid between human and lizard. Some others look human but with animal features on them.

'_They're probably the Demi-Human I read about in the books.' _Kiba clench his hand in anger

He saw most of them either injured or hungry.

This remind him of the place where he got experimented back in his world

While setting the bomb to blow the place up, he found the other test subjects in cages who are either dead or already turn into a failed vicious Half-Aragami.

Kiba shook his head forget about the past, before turning his attention to the short man

"No, not monster. But slaves!"

This surprised Naofumi, while Kiba had a poker face but still clench his fist

"Slaves?!"

The short man Turn around to face them while spreading his arms out with a big grin on his face

"That's right sir heroes, I run a slave trading business!"

"And pray tell, why would we own a slaves?" Kiba questioned the man

The man just grin and answer

"A slaves is loyal to their master and they can't lie or betray them."

This surprises the both outcast.

"We put our slaves under a curse, that if they ever betray their master the curse will kill them. So what do you say?" The slave trader explained to them.

The two outcast huddle to discuss about this.

"What should we do? I don't like the idea of having a slave." Naofumi asked Kiba

Kiba was thinking hard, seeming have no choice but to choose the hard decision.

"I don't like this either, but we have no choice. We need all the help we can get and with how the people of this country either trying to scam or rob us, We need people who won't betray us. Plus..."

Holding his left arm up and pulling the sleeve down to show that arm is glowing more brighter

"My arm is picking up something here. I don't know what it is but it's here. "

Once the two done discussing, they turn to the slave trader

"Alright, show us what you have."

The man grin and beckon them to follow

As they follow the slave trader, Naofumi decide to ask what the thing inside the cage are since some don't look human and some with animal features.

The Slave trader explain to them they are Beastmen and Demi-human.

He also explain that this kingdom has a human superiority custom which make a difficult living for Demi-human and Beastmen

This remind Kiba of the AGEs back home, he heard rumours on how they were treated like some expendable resources and worse of them all is most of the AGEs are children.

They reach a cage with a werewolf inside.

"Now, this one here is my recommendation for you."

The werewolf suddenly lash out on them hitting the cage

"This one cost about 15 gold coins. What do you think?"

That was something they can't afford, since they need to conserve their money

"You got any cheap one's instead?" Naofumi asked

"Why, Yes I do, follow me" leading them another set of cages cover by a white sheet

"This are the cheap one I have" gesturing at the cages

They heard coughing sound behind one of the sheet. Naofumi pushed the sheet one side and see a skinny young girl wearing rags with long messy brown hair, pink eyes and raccoon features.

"Ah, yes this one is a raccoon species she was a survivor of the wave and tends to panic at night, so we difficulties with her. She's level 1 and cost 25 silver coins."

This make Kiba and Naofumi feel sad for her.

Seeing the lost look on her eyes, reminded Naofumi on how he almost lose everything when he was betrayed. Thankfully, he was glad that Kiba helped him.

The Shield Hero nodded at Kiba before turning to the slave trader.

"We'll take her." Naofumi said

"I see, very well. Now then shall proceed to the ceremony." The slave trader unlock the cage to drag the girl out.

Before they could move a step, Kiba's arm suddenly glow brightly surprising them.

Kiba felt a pull, like something is calling out to him, he follow the feeling to see what it was reacting to. With rest following the God Eater.

As he walk deeper, he saw his arm glowing more brighter on a cage cover by sheet.

This cage for some reason are separate from other cages.

Moving the sheet one side, inside the cage is a young girl with long white hair, orange eyes and wearing rags and what seems like a horn on her right forehead

The slave trader saw this and make a creepy grin.

"Ah, that one is actually the newest stock we have. I don't know her spices since we found her near the wave..."

As the man continue to explain, Kiba just ignore him and look at the girl in shock.

This was the same girl he saw in his visions.

The girl look up at Kiba making their eyes met.

The girl reach her hand out to Kiba, while his arm started to glow even more brightly.

Kiba reach out his left hand, as their hand came in contact something magically happen.

A bright light emerged from the two of them, blinding the rest while lighting up the whole tent.

There's a green aura surrounding all the slaves, healing them of their wounds. Even raccoon girl stopped coughing.

Once the light die down, they can see a bright circle-like aura around the God Eater and the Slave girl.

Kiba was shock on what just happen, before looking at his arm which have stop glowing.

"Is this... resonance?"

Suddenly a message pops up in front of him

**RESONANCE RADAR UNLOCK**

**Resonance radar allows you to scan nearby area for routes or Aragami's in vicinity.**

**ENGAGE UNLOCK**

**When you are close to your party members, Engage will grant a great buff for you and your members.**

That is something useful.

'_But, Aragami? Is there Aragami in this world too? Just who or what is this girl.' _Kiba look at girl in curiosity before turning to the Slave trader

"How much is she?" The slave trader was very happy to hear that

"Well, since she's a new stock and we don't know anything about her. But judging on what just happen, she might have rare healing ability. I would say... 5 gold coins." That's less then the werewolf but still much, since they are conserving money Kiba negotiated with trader

"2 gold" Kiba

"5 gold" Trader

"2 gold and 50 silver. Either this or take the girl myself" Kiba

The trader was about resort but hear the threat and decide not mess with The God Eater.

*sign* "Very well, 25 silvers for the raccoon girl and 2 gold and 50 silver for the new one."

Kiba nod, turning back to the girl.

Just what is she?

**BREAK**

After dragging both girls out, the slave trader call for someone to fetch vase of ink before pouring some into two saucers and directed it towards them.

"Now, Sir heroes, if you would please spare some of your blood so the ritual can be complete, and the slaves shall be yours."

Kiba take out a throwing knife and nicked his right finger before passing the knife to Naofumi who did the same thing and dripped their blood into the saucers

The slave trader soak the blood and ink together, then painted a stigma on both girls.

The stigma glows and cause the two girls to scream in pain

**obtained a Slave**

A message pop up in front of Naofumi and Kiba, showing them that they own the two girls now.

Numerous term and conditions are also listed but they just put punishment for lying and betrayal.

"The slaves are now yours, Sir Heroes, now please complete the purchase."

Kiba take out his money pouch and give the slave trader the extect moment with a more few silvers in it knowing the man will ask for extra for the curse ritual.

"Thank you for the purchase, I hope to see you both again in the near future."

The Two outcast seeing the two girls are too weak to walk, they carried them and leave the tent

They make their way to the Inn to call it the night, Kiba fed both the girls with some emergency ration he have in his case seeing how skinny they are.

"So, what's your name?" Kiba decide to ask for their name, since they can't just call slaves.

The raccoon look hesitant to answer, but felt someone petting her head. She look up and saw Naofumi who have a gentle smile reassuring her to answer.

Seeing the smile she take deep breath and tell them her name

"Raphtalia"

Then they turn their gaze towards the white hair girl and saw her tilt her head one side

"Na..me?"

Kiba seeing this, kneel in front of the girl getting her attention.

"You don't have name?"

The girl shook head.

"How about I give you a name?"

The girl nod her head and tug Kiba's coat.

"Na...me."

Kiba was thinking of a nice name for the girl.

"How about... Hikari?"

The girl nod happily and hug Kiba surprising the God Eater before he hug her back

"Hi..ka..ri"

After that they decide to sleep, Naofumi and Kiba decide to go to Erhard the next day to arm the girls.

**End chapter**

**So Naofumi and Kiba met and acquired Raphtalia and a mysterious girl **

**Most of the Aragami shield are base of the games shield if you want know what they look like just wiki it and imagine the shield gem in the center of it**

**The Divider are from God Eater Resonant ops game. Originally they are just a long range supports in the game but I make it into something else.**

**Naofumi is now a pseudo-God Eater but he won't use his arc much**


	6. AN

**Sorry guys, this is not a chapter.**

**I rewrite this story**

**Why? Because I don't know how to advance after the last chapter. Plus I'm working on my other two story **

**Most of the thing will be the same with a bit of changes here and there**

**But I hope you guys will like it**

**So check out Ore wa Yūsha Ja nai, Ore wa Goddo Ītā da Ver 2**


End file.
